Nightmare
by me-twilighter
Summary: Bella starts having really scary dreams...no, not that kind of scary! Please review! Sorry i didnt put up new chap! im working on new fics. i might continue later! thanks for all the reviews!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, new twilight fic

**A/N: Ok, new twilight fic! Please review! Bella is starts having freaky dreams. **

BPOV

Edward hummed my lullaby as I drifted to sleep.

"Sleep well my Bella." His velvet voice whispered.

I woke with a start. Edward was no where in sight.

"Edward?" I whispered. Where was he?

I took a quick shower and headed out the door. I realized that it was a Saturday. I drove over to the Cullen's house. As I head to the door I heard singing!

"Hello? Alice?"

The singing got louder. Then I heard the "Two and a half Men" theme song except in lovely, beautiful voices!

_"Men men men men, manly men men men!" -Edward  
_

_"Men men men men, manly men men men!"-Emmet  
_

_"Men men men men, manly men, oo hoo hoo,- hoo hoo, oo.  
"Men men men men, manly men men men!" -Jasper  
_

_"Men men men men, manly men men men!" -All three  
"Men ..."_

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled.

"Oh, hi Bella!" Emmet grinned.

"Hey Bella!" Edward said quickly kissing my lips

"Why in the world were you singing?" I was shocked

"Cause it is awesome! Right Alice?" Jasper smiled widely

"Absolutely!" Alice smiled back.

Was I going crazy? First of all, the Cullens never sang! I mean Never! Second of all, Jasper usually was the shy one. He would never liked to be caught singing like that!

EPOV (Edward's pov)

I was listening to my ipod and then suddenly Bella mumbled something. I quickly took off my headphones and sat on the edge of the bed to hear Bella talk. This was my favorite time of the day! Or should I say night. Bella sleep talking is the funniest thing in the world.

"What the hell!" she muttered

I snickered. What on earth was she dreaming about?

"Why are you singing?" she asked.

I was trying hard not to wake Charlie in the other room by my laughing. I kissed the love of my life's head and went back to listening to my ipod.

**BPOV**

I knew it was a dream! It had to be! This would have never happened. I was probably saying something stupid back in the real world! Edward was probably getting a kick out of this.

"Come on love, I'm taking you for lunch!" The dream Edward kissed my head.

"Let's triple date!" Emmet suggested

"Yeah, good idea Emmet!" Alice smiled at the idea

"Ugh, fine but there is one condition!" I looked at them

They stared back.

"No singing! Please!" I begged

They all laughed. Did I miss something?

"Yeah right Bella! How long have you known us know?" Jasper laughed

"Ok…I'm guessing that's a yes?"

They just laughed again, including Rosalie. This was defiantly a dream! Rosalie never even smiled!

Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I took Edward's Volvo. Emmet and Rosalie took the jeep.

"So, where do you want to go for lunch?" Edward asked us

"I am so craving Chinese!" Alice grinned

"Yeah! Chinese sounds good! I like the chopsticks!" Jasper said happily

"Sounds good to me, how about you Edward? Wait…I thought you guys don't eat!" I remembered

"What?" Alice, Jasper, and Edward asked at the same time.

They laughed altogether.

"Nice one Bella!"

I was so confused.

"Hey! I know, lets sing a song!" Alice suggested

"Ok!"

"Which song Alice?" Jasper asked

"Idk my bff Bella?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, Whip it!"

"That is my favorite Alice!" Jasper shouted

Then all the vampires in the car started to sing.

_crack that whip – Alice_

_give the past the slip – Edward and Jasper_

_step on a crack – Alice_

_break your momma's back – Edward and Jasper_

_when a problem comes along – Alice_

_you must whip it – Edward and Jasper_

_before the cream sits out too long – Alice_

_you must whip it – Edward and Jasper_

_when something's going wrong – Alice_

_you must whip it – Edward and Jasper_

Holy crap! They sounded like American Idols! I couldn't take it anymore! Was anyone in my dream normal?

"STOP! STOP THE SINGING!" I screamed

"Whoa! Bella, come on! We weren't that bad!" Alice glared

"You guys were the complete opposite! You should be on American Idol! It's just that…I'm jealous of your voices!" I lied quickly at the end.

Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile! I smiled back. He must have known I was lying at the end.

Jasper scoffed. "Is that all?"

"Yeah, so can you guys just keep it cool with the singing?" I managed a small smile

"Fine, just for an hour!" they groaned

An hour, perfect! I will be awake by then!

EPOV

Bella started talking again. I hurried over to her bed.

"Edward…" she moaned

I laughed.

"American Idol…" she muttered

What the…? I would ask her about it when she wakes up!

**A/N: What did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I wish I got more but oh well! WHO SAW LOST LAST NIGHT? TALK TO ME ABOUT IT! Oh yeah, I don't own twilight! I wish I did!**

BPOV

I was hoping that I would be awake by now, but I wasn't! This was for sure the weirdest dreams I've ever had! The car came to a stop.

"Here we are at China Town!" Alice chimed

"Seriously, all that singing has made me hungry!" Jasper groaned

"Hey Bella, it's been an hour now!" Edward grinned as he helped me out of the car

"Hey guys!" Rosalie smiled

Ok then…this was getting weirder and weirder every second.

"Hey Rose!" Edward smiled

"I'm starved! Hey, you know what? I'm in the mood for singing!" Emmet said from behind me

"Wait a minute…" I started but they burst into song

"_We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true…"_

"STOP IT THIS INSTANCE!" I screamed

Everyone stared at me, including strangers.

"Oh! So you don't mind singing?" I shouted at my audience

"Bella stop making a scene!" Alice scolded

"Ugh!" I groaned

"Hey Bella, what's so bad about singing?" Emmet asked with curious eyes

"Well…first of all, very, VERY, bad song choice! Don't you know any good song? Meaning not lame?"

We were interrupted by a very disturbing Jasper singing.

"_Shawty wanna thug  
Bottles in the club"__ – Jasper (suddenly stops because everyone is looking at him)_

Cricket, Cricket

"What? It's a good song!" Jasper glared

"I agree, but not when you sing it!" Emmet burst into laughter

That's it! I had to find somebody normal here! Wait a second! I know just who!

"Hey guys I have to go! I'm not that hungry!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I will see you at five! Ok?"

"Sure!"

I ran to my place. I got my truck and drove down to La Push.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Jacob looked half surprised and half angry

"Oh Jacob!" I was relieved that I found a sane person

"Wait, I'm still mad at you!"

"For what?" what did I ever do to him?

I started yelling at him and I watched as he got angrier. I rubbed in how I was with Edward and that were getting married. He glared at me with black eyes. Oh no! I knew that look!

_N- n- now th- that don't kill me  
Can only make me stronger  
I need you to hurry up now  
cause I can't wait much longer  
I know I got to be right now  
Cause I can't get much wronger  
Man I've been waitin' all night now  
That's how long I've been on ya  
I need you right now  
I need you right now_

"Oh great!" I groaned

"What's wrong? You don't like my singing? How about this song!"

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

"JACOB BLACK! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" I yelled over his voice

"Well sorry I don't sing as well as your bloodsucker!" he scoffed

Suddenly he was blurring away.

"Hello?" I asked to the blur

"Good morning!" his velvet voice murmured in my ear

"Edward!" I hugged him close to me to inhale his scent

"Wait…how do I know you aren't the real Edward?" I gave him a weird look.

He just laughed

"Oh!"

"Bella?"

"Are you going to burst out singing?" I asked

He was rolling on the floor, laughing.

"Oh no, what did I say?" I blushed

Edward told me what I said and I explained my dream to him!

This was hopefully not going to happen again! Right?

**A/N: Review! Give me song ideas! Thanks!**


End file.
